Rev Up Those Pines
by crazyguitargirl
Summary: Set in the Reverse Pines AU verse. Gideon Pines goes to stay with his cousin Pacifica for the summer, but has no idea what's going on in the town, or what Dipper and Mabel Gleeful have in store... I own nothing.
1. New Kid in Town

_"Dipper, I've come with news."_

_ Mabel Gleeful stood in the doorway to the Gleeful Twin's dressing room. She was wearing a light blue jumpsuit and a deceptive smile on her face._

_ "What is it?" Her twin brother asked, using the thick southern accent that the twins shared. He didn't even bother looking up from his journal._

_ "There's a new kid in town." She sat down in front of her mirror, playing around with a curling iron. "Going to stay over at the Mystery Shack for the summer."_

_ "And why does he concern us?"_

_ "I think that he could be the one."_

_ Dipper sighed. He was used to his sister talking about love, but it was distracting her. "Mabel, I know that boys are important to you at this stage of your life, but-"_

_ "Not the one to fulfill the love plan." Mabel grinned evilly. "The one to fulfill the __real__ plan."_

_ "We need somebody fully powerful." Dipper stated, the same way he had hundreds of times before about the other possible candidates. "Somebody who can give us what we need. And every other time, the boy just didn't fit."_

_ "But this one is different." Mabel insisted. "This one wouldn't be staying that the Shack if he weren't supposed to fill the prophecy."_

_ "Alright." Dipper agreed reluctantly. "I suppose we could try this new boy."_

Gideon Pines POV

"I'm heading out." Aunt Stephanie adjusts her fez. "You kids can order pizza or whatever. Soos and Robbie will be here to work in a few minutes."

"Bye Mom!" Pacifica waves and flashes a brace-face smile. "I hope you have a good time!"

Stephanie grunts and walks out the door.

"Where is she going?" I whisper.

"It's better not to ask." Pacifica answers. She pulls out a pile of cardboard disks, stacks them into a neat pile, and then knocks them down with another disk.

"What are you doing?" I ask after being hit by one of the disks.

"These are my POGS!" She says, like that makes things clearer.

"Come again?"

"Oh!" She laughs. "I forgot that most people don't know about all of my 90's stuff. POGS are these little disks, and you stack them up, and you throw another at them…"

She stares at the blank expression on my face.

"It's more fun with two people. Wanna play?"

"No, thanks." I keep reading through a mystery book.

A few minutes later, the door jingles open.

"Dude, I'd be sort of scared of her if I were you, dude." A male voice says.

"I _am_ scared of her!" A younger voice clarifies. "But she just sort of…_likes_ me!"

"Soos!" Pacifica jumps up and hugs the man-child. The other boy is skinny and wearing dress clothes.

"What's up, kid!" Soos does the Zack and Cody handshake with Pacifica. "So I guess you're not going to Camp Anawanna this year."

"Maybe next summer." She giggles. "Hi Robbie!"

"Hi, Pacifica." The guy (Robbie, apparently) notices me sitting at the counter. "Who's this?"

"I forget to introduce you. Sorry!" She points towards me. "This is Gideon Pines. He's my cousin, and he's staying here for the summer."

"Hi." I force a smile.

"So, Robbie." Pacifica stacks her POGS into a pile again. "Who are you scared of?"

"Wendy." He says quietly. "She's been really crazy about the relationship lately."

"Dude, if the scares you, just break up with her." Soos nods. "Easiest solution."

"Great idea, Soos!" Pacifica grins.

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse."

"Who, exactly, is Wendy?" I ask.

"She's this girl in town, and she-"

"Robert!" A voice booms from outside.

Robbie sighs. "Speak of the devil!"

The door bursts open. A girl with red hair, a green plaid dress, and a ticked off expression walks in.

"Robert, where were you?" She barks. Robbie shrinks down in his seat. "You were supposed to pick me up!"

"I…I…" He stammers.

"Look, if we're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, we have to do this right, okay?"

"I'm just, gonna…" Robbie stammers, "Polish the…Sascrotch."

"We'll go with you." Pacifica and I say in unison.

Once we're in a small room filled with fake oddities, Robbie sighs and collapses.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of." He says. "Her, I mean. You guys can go now."

"It's okay." Pacifica sticks her hand over my mouth. "We'll stay here. There's no customers anyway."

"Thanks, guys." He looks up. "And I think you're going to like this place, Gideon. Did you know about all of the crazy stuff going on here?"

"It's all fake, right?" I ask. "Like the stuff in this room."

Pacifica shakes her head. "There's real stuff out in the forest. I can show some of it to you tomorrow. I think this summer is going to be super 90's-ly awesome!"

I think for a second, and then answer. "It just might be."

** So, what do you guys think? This is set in the AU verse, with Gideon Pines and Dipper and Mabel Gleeful. Some character descriptions are here: post/40122470778/reverse-pines-minor-characters-headcannons**

**So, please review! I want to know what you guys think!**


	2. Just Enjoy the Show

"Well, I don't care if it doesn't appeal to the public!" Mabel said, blue electricity forming around her hands.

"Mabel, you know how it is." Dipper Gleeful rolled his eyes, bored with the same situation that his twin put him in every day. "We can't afford to let anybody know about what's going on here."

"But I'm bored!" The girl threw her arms out, her accent letting up a little. "Can't we just do _one_ interesting trick?"

"The recurring answer stays: no, we cannot."

"Why do you always get to choose what we do?!" Mabel yelled. Neon turquoise lightning surged out of her fingers.

"Calm down." Dipper raised a palm to his twin, aqua energy pulsing out of it in a steady, and hopefully calming, pattern. He smirked as Mabel's own aura of lightning dimmed down, a content smile appearing on her face. She stood up straight and dropped her arms to her sides.

Dipper put his hand down.

"Of course, he gets the telepathic mind controlling powers," she muttered, along with a few choice words.

"We'll strike out later." He drawled quietly. "For now, we wait."

**Gideon Pines POV**

"I'm bored!" Pacifica groans, fussing with her knitting. "Can we go do something? You just got here a few days ago. I haven't shown you the town yet."

"I've seen plenty of it," I assure her. "There's nothing interesting about the main square that I haven't seen."

"You could do your jobs, like you're supposed to!" Aunt Stephanie walks into the living room. "Gideon's new. He's got an excuse to not know his hours. But you've been working here for a few years now, Pacifica." She leans down. "I expected more from you."

"Child labor is against the law," I point out. My Aunt Stephanie might claim to be an expert about everything, but I've seen her break multiple laws.

"Says you." She rolls her eyes. "But this is my establishment, so get working or we're going to have to have another 'family bonding day'."

"There's more?" I ask, disappointed. "I thought that one night in the county jail would be enough to get you to stop counterfeiting money."

"Just get to work!" Once she's out of the room, Pacifica and I go back to our normal conversation.

"Why don't we explore the forest?" She asks, putting down the mass of hot pink yarn. "We could find some of that supernatural stuff that apparently exists here."

"We live in Oregon, not _So Weird_."

"That doesn't mean we can't have epic summer adventures!" She grabs my arm. "Let's go!"

I can't protest- my cousin already has my dragged out of the front door. We never make it past one tree, because something catches Pacifica's eye, quite literally.

"Ah!" She tumbles backwards awkwardly, pulling both of us into a heap. "Sorry. I'm a little uncoordinated."

"No problem, considering that there's a piece of paper stuck to your face." I pull it off, reading the brightly colored text. "'Come see the Mystery Twins preform wondrous tricks never seen before. Dipper and Mabel Gleeful will amaze you. Visit the Tent of Telepathy Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays at 4:30 PM, 6:00 PM, and 8:15'."

"That sounds like fun!" Pacifica grins. "Can we go see them, Gideon?"

"They're going to be a scam, just like all of the stuff at the Mystery Shack."

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud."

A man starts playing the piano to accompany the sound of the benches creaking.

"Ladies and Gents!" He announces, gesturing towards the stage. "Please put your hands together for the Mystery Twins!"

There's a loud applause while the blue curtains part to reveal two figures, a boy and a girl. They can't be any older than I am, and they each look like gender-bent versions of each other. They're pale, with brown hair (the boys combed back to show his forehead, and the girls swooping down over one eye and reaching almost down to her waist). They both have on light blue suit tops, the boys tucked into dark blue suit pants, the girls split open at the bottom. She's wearing a dark blue leotard under it, and tights reaching into turquoise pumps. Around the boy's neck is a green bolo tie with a neon turquoise amulet in the center. An identical amulet is fastened onto the girl's headband. On her chest is a big floppy bow, fastened by a star that looks like the one on top of the tent.

"Why, hello!" Says the boy. I notice a birthmark on his forehead. It looks like a constellation- Ursa Minor, also known as the Little Dipper. "Thank you all for coming here tonight!"

"My name is Mabel Gleeful," The girl says with a thick Southern accent. "This is my twin brother, Dipper."

That's an appropriate name for him.

"Now, what can we do, you might ask?" Dipper smiles. "We'll tell you!"

The man starts playing the piano again. The twins break out into song, with the whole audience (except for me) clapping along.

_ "Oh, we can see what others can't see!_

_ "It ain't some slideshow trick, it's a neat ability!_

_ "Where others are blind, we are futurely inclined!"_

_"And you too could see,"_ Dipper sings alone, _"If you were Mabel or me!"_

"Everybody, rise up now!" Mabel calls to the audience, placing her hand on her amulet. "Rise up!"

Everyone, in perfect unison, stands up. I feel my legs pull the rest of my body up.

"Wha-?" I ask. "How?!"

"Shh!" Pacifica puts a finger over her mouth. "I'm trying to listen to the music!"

_"You wish your son would call you more!"_ Dipper sings, pointing to an elderly woman in the audience.

"I'm leaving everything to my cats!" She yells, waving her fist.

_"I sense that you've been here before!"_ Mabel winks to a cop.

"Aw, what gave it away?!" He laughs.

_Well_, I think, mentally unimpressed, _it certainly couldn't be the Mystery Twins T-shirt, hat, flag, or limited-edition Dipper and Mabel dolls._

_"Our visions our quite specific. Huh!"_ Dipper puts his hand to his head like he's getting a vision, then turns to my cousin. _"I believe your name's Pacifica?"_

"How'd he know that?" She turns, unaware of the huge rainbow letters on her sweater; PACIFICA.

_"So, welcome all ye!"_ Mabel sings, taking center stage.

_"To the Tent of Telepathy!"_ Dipper steps in front of her, causing an angry look to cross her face for a fraction of a second. _"And thanks for comin'…"_

_"To the Mystery Twins!"_ They finish. Blue fire comes out of the back of the stage.

The audience applauds. Some stand up. Pacifica yells, "Yeah! Woo-hoo!"

"Aw, thank you!" Mabel drawls. "You people are the real miracles!" I may be hallucinating, but I think she winked at me.

"Wow, those twins were bigger frauds than Stephanie." I tell Pacifica as we walk out. "What a waste of money."

"Come on, that was amazing!" She pokes me in the arm. "The dance moves were adorable!"

"I'm not impressed."

"You're impressed!" She pokes me more. We walk home laughing.

"He was here!" Mabel Gleeful exclaimed, twirling and clutching a magazine to her chest. "He was in the audience!"

"Was he, now?" Dipper leafed through his 2 book. "I didn't see him."

"Of course you saw him!" Mabel protested. "He was right next to the girl in the tacky sweater that you sang about. What was her name? Altantica? India? Antarctica?"

"It doesn't matter!" Dipper snapped, facing his twin. He then took down the level of anger in his voice. "All that matters is that we fill the prophecy, get the book, and then some."

"Right." Mabel said, combing her hair. "The plan."

The room was silent. Dipper Gleeful continued to read through his journal, smiling when he got to the end.

_That Gideon Pines doesn't know what he has coming_, he thought. _Gravity Falls, a boring, sleepy town? _

_ If only he knew…_

** Yay! I finally wrote a Chapter 2! By the way, the italics during the song mean it's sung. Just to let you know…**

** Oh! And this is a clean fic! NO REVERSE PINECEST OR GIDEONxPACIFICA! And minimal amounts of blood/etc.**

** More will be up soon…please review, and don't forget to follow! We put out new videos every Wednesday…say bye Spiderman!**

** (Haha. Anybody else get that reference? J-just me? …Okay. Well, just follow the story. It's going to be getting good soon…)**


	3. Message

**Message**

So i'm not sure how many of you know this, because I got a guest review quite literally calling me an idiot. Here's a tip: saying 'no offense' doesn't make up for your ignorance. I know you probably aren't seeing this, but I'm putting it out there.

Reverse!Pines is a concept created on the media sharing site Tumblr. It's an alternate universe where Dipper and Mabel switch places with Gideon and Pacifica. Thus, the correct way to respond is to change their last names. You can even go on the tags "Mabel Gleeful" and "Mabel Pines" and look at the differences. And don't accuse me of being an idiot about Gravity Falls, because I am one of the show's biggest fans. In fact, I'm watching The Hand That Rocks the Mabel as I watch this. So, your badly written review doesn't mean anything.

Anyway, I'll have a new chapter up on Sunday, which is the day I'll be posting regularly from now on.


	4. 3

**Pacifica POV**

The attic is dark. The only light is coming from the various glow sticks that I have set up on my side of the attic.

Gideon sleeps like a stump. This is only his third night in Gravity Falls, and I can already tell that he's not easy to wake up.

I get up around 6 AM- you have to get an early start on the day to be able to do anything around here with all of the work. Gideon was right- child labor laws should apply here, but will be better with him around. I just know it.

I can tell that this summer is going to be great. I don't want it to end.

**Gideon Pines POV**

I groggily open my eyes, wondering what time it is.

"Rise and shine!" Says a voice that makes me jump.

"Whoa!" Pacifica exclaims as she falls off of the bed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that."

"My fault," I assure her, then check the clock. "It's 6:30 AM. Why are you up so early?"

"Just, you know," she says, pulling her hair into a blue scrunchie, "Getting an early start on the day. Your first day of work starts at 8."

"And you actually go that early?"

"Uh-huh." She makes a face. "Work stinks, but it'll be better when we're not alone."

After some protest, I roll out of bed and start getting dressed.

"Morning, twerps," Aunt Stephanie greets us when we come downstairs. "Here's breakfast."

"Brown meat?" I poke at it.

"It's part of my stocking up for the apocalypse." She replies, unloading cans onto a shelf.

"Apocalypse?" Pacifica asks.

"Don't question it. Just get to work."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"Okay, kids." Stephanie pushes the broom out of my hands, causing it to clatter to the floor. "Time for your state-mandated 10-minute break."

"The state requires that we get a 20 minute break."

"Mom, you've been _lying_ to me?" Pacifica looks shocked.

"Don't be offended." I pull her into the living room. "She does it to everybody."

"So, I finally get 20 minutes for a break!" She says happily. "What do you want to do?"

"No idea."

"Hey, I know!" Pacifica shouts. "Let's go explore the woods! You know, there's weird stuff going on in there."

"Yeah, that's pretty much all I've heard since I got here."

"Let's go!" She grabs on to my arm. "Mystery Cousins!"

"Don't say that," I tell her. "It makes us sound like Dipper and Mabel."

"Okay, then how about you pick a name for us?"

"Does Gideon and Pacifica work?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"Yay! Grass!" My cousin yells as she rolls down a hill in the forest.

"Will you stop that?" I ask. "We only have nine minutes to get back to the shack.

"Okay." She agrees sadly.

I turn around to head back and hear a banging noise coming from behind me.

"It's okay!" Pacifica assures me, rubbing her head. "I'm okay."

"Then let's go."

Pacifica seems to have a curse. She hits every low branch, bumps into every tree, and trips or stumbles over every exposed root.

When we were only about a minute away from the shack, something happened that would change everything.

"Ah!" Pacifica screams, tripping over a huge root. She rolls down the bumpy terrain, calling out for help, her voice bouncing.

"Don't worry!" I run in front of the tree at the bottom of the hill to stop her from hitting it.

"To-o-o-o-o-o-o-o la-a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-t-e!" She screams, reaching the bottom, hitting the tree with a metallic bang.

"Agh. Sorry, I'm really clumsy."

"No problem. Let's just-" I paused. "Wait. Why did that tree make a metallic sound when you hit it?"

"It sounded metallic?" She turns around. "Huh. Didn't notice that."

I knock on the tree again. Sure enough, it makes a hollow, metallic bang. After a few more knocks, a small door slowly swings open. I gasp.

"Whoa." The inside of the tree has a cobweb-covered rusting machine with lots of dials and buttons.

"I wonder what they do." Pacifica tinkers with a few of the switches.

"No, wait, don't-!" I stop, too surprised to keep talking.

A trapdoor in the ground opens.

Inside was an old, dusty book, covered in cobwebs like the machine.

I walk over to the hatch, picking up the book and blowing on it. Under the dust was a gold hand with the number _3_ inscribed in it.

"Holy hot sauce!" Pacifica yells, breaking the moment. "What is that?"

We sit down next to the tree, open the book, and begin reading.

"'It's hard to believe that it's been 6 years since I've started studying the strange and wonderous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon.'" I start.

"'Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed,'" Pacifica continues. "'I'm being watched. I must hide this book before 'he' finds it.'"

"'Remember,'" We finish together. "'In Gravity Falls, you can trust _no one_.'"


	5. Mabel Gleeful

**Gideon Pines POV**

"Amazing!" Pacifica shuts the beaten up book, having read every single page since we found it yesterday. "It may have stayed up all night, but I read all of it! I knew that there was weird stuff going on here, but I didn't know there was so much!"

"How could you grow up believing in all of this?" I flip to the beginning of the journal. "You've lived in this tourist trap all of your life."

"I'm a curious person!" She claims. "Plus I watch this weird show when my mom goes to bed."

"What show?"

"It's called Supernatural. It reminds me so much of this place! I could show it to you."

"No, you don't have to-"

"Come on!" Light reflects off of her braces as she grins. She pops the VCR tape into the super old TV, and before I know it, a theme song starts playing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah!" Pacifica screams, ducking behind a blanket.

"How do you watch this?" I wonder. "It's not nearly as scary as you act like it is."

"Huh?" She pokes her eyes out to see credits rolling across the screen. "It is too!" She shivers.

"Let's get your mind off of it." I decide. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…" She grins. "I know! Be right back!"

She runs up the stairs giggling excitedly.

_What did I just get myself into…?_

The doorbell rings.

_Freedom!_

Outside of the door stands a blue shirt. I tilt my head up 25 degrees to see the smiling face of Mabel Gleeful.

"Hello, hello!" She says happily. "I hate to be a burden, but I saw you at the show the other day and wanted to welcome you to this town."

"How did you know I was new?"

"It's not often that we get a new face in this town." She winks. "I'm sorry to intrude, but maybe I could show you the town, and we could chat a bit more?"

"Sure," I accept. "You're actually sort of saving me. I'm letting Pacifica choose what we do today."

"Pacifica." A dark look crosses her face for a second before returning to normal. "Then we better get going!"

"Just let me tell my aunt." I walk back inside. Mabel follows me.

"Okay, Gid, I'm-" Pacifica stops in her tracks. "What is she doing here?"

"Pacifica Northwest." Mabel twirls her hair. "So nice to see you. Tell me; when do you get that chicken wire off of your teeth?"

"They're braces," she says, offended.

"Oh!" Mabel giggles, dripping with fake innocence. "My mistake. Let's go, Gideon."

"Where are you going?" Pacifica asks.

"She's just going to show me the town."

"But we were going to play SEGA!" She pouts.

"Oh. Really?" I ask. "That's not so bad."

Mabel clears her throat, impatiently tapping the table with her manicured nails.

"But, uh…we can play it when I get back." I walk towards the school. "Tell Stephanie that I'm not working today."

"Okay." She looks hurt as I walk off. But what else could I do? I've spent plenty of time with her, and I barely know Mabel.

We walk outside, Mabel attempting to put her arm around me. It doesn't work because of the height difference. I awkwardly pull it off.

"So, blueberry pie," She begins.

"It's Gideon." I interrupt.

"Right." She laughs. "So, where would you like to go first?"

"Anywhere." I shrug.

**-Meanwhile, back at the Shack-**

"I can't believe he left me here." Pacifica said sadly. She was so disappointed.

_And for who_? She thought._ Mabel Gleeful._ Anger was added to her list of emotions. Even though she loved seeing the magic show, Mabel was terrible to her.

She made fun of everything Pacifica did; constantly was being rude about her appearance; sometimes she physically hurt her.

But Pacifica had to pretend to like Mabel, for Gideon's sake. He seemed to like her, and Pacifica didn't want to ruin that.

** Gideon Pines POV**

"And this is my house!" Mabel gestures to a huge white international house.

"It's huge." I stare. "Isn't it just you, your brother and your dad?"

"We've worked hard to get here." She drawls. "Those magic shows aren't easy, you know, but they put bread on the table."

She opens the door to reveal a stereotypical butler waiting.

"Good afternoon, Madame Gleeful." He bows. "Who is this?"

"Hello, Chauncey." She curtseys. "This is Gideon. Make him feel at home."

"Very well." He steps to the side. "Have a pleasurable time."

"He knows you're twelve, right?" I whisper. Mabel laughs.

"Come. I'll give you a tour."

She runs up the stairs quickly. I follow tentatively.

"This is my room!" Mabel gestures to a pink abode. It looks like teenage girl paradise- Pacifica would be jealous.

"It's…" I hesitate. "…nice."

She leads me down a hallway. The walls are plastered in pictures of the twins; there isn't one single family photo, just Dipper and Mabel.

"And this is Dipper's room!" She knocks on a polished wood door with one engraved plaque screwed on; Keep Out. Do Not Enter or Face the Consequences.

"Dipper?" She asks. "Will you come outside and meet my marshmella' Gideon?"

The twelve year old boy walks out, scowling as always.

"Mabel, I'm very busy with important things." He sighs with a heavy accent. "I'm afraid that-"

"Dipper!" She looks shocked. "This is important! It is extremely important."

"Then, hello, Gideon." His eyes can't be on me for more than a second before he slams the door.

"Mind my brother." She looks angry for a moment, and then goes back to having a cheerful expression.

"No problem." We walk away and Mabel shows me the rest of the house.

"Well, thanks for showing me your house." I start exiting. "But I should really get-"

"Wait just a minute!" She pushes me against a wall. "You were absolutely delightful today."

"Um, thanks." I try to get out of her pin and end up getting a mouthful of her hair. It smells overwhelmingly of lavender. "Pacifica is probably waiting-"

"I was just wondering," she asks, twirling her hair around her fingers, "if you would go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Huh?" I'm genuinely startled. "Oh...uh..."

"It'll just be one little date!" She giggles. "I promise!"

"Uh, alright." I accept awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Oh, Gideon Pines!" She squeezes me. "You've made me the happiest girl in the world!"

"Can't..." I squeak out. "Breathe!"

x Back at the Shack x

"Hey, Pacifica." I say, stepping inside the living room. "What's up?"

"Not much." She answers. It sounds muffled. I turn around to see that he head is pulled into the collar of her sweater.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine." Pacifica laughs nervously. "Just a little lonely, that's all."

"Sorry I left you here." I apologize. "Mabel really wanted to spend some time with me."

"No problem." She starts to look happy again. "We can hang out tomorrow."

"Oh, god." I slap my forehead. "Mabel wanted to go to dinner tomorrow night. But, uh, we can hang out during the day."

"Great." She seems sad again.

"Hey, don't worry." I assure her, "Everything will go back to normal after tomorrow."

x In Dipper's Room x

The young boy hunches over an old book, muttering seemingly illegible words. Anybody would say that he was crazy, but after a second, electricity sparked from his fingers.

The nearest object to him; a hand-made birthday card from Mabel for his seventh birthday; burst into flames and dissolved into ash.

He grinned.

That Gideon Pines, he thought, has no idea what he has coming to him.

After all, nobody could fall in love with Mabel Gleeful…and have everything stay the same.


End file.
